Dying Like a Pest
Dying Like a Pest is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-third case of the game. It is the eighteenth case of The Mystery and the third case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After learning that some drugs were still missing, Major and the player headed out to find clues on "The Speaker". As they were walking, they heard a terrible scream coming from an abandoned house. Inside the house, they found the unrecognizable body of a man being eaten by rats. Due to the rats corrupting the blood, Ethan was unable to identify the victim, but was able to confirm the rats had eaten him alive. At the scene, they also discovered an unconscious Mia Torres, who they confirmed was the source of the scream. After getting her out of the crime scene and reviving her, the duo added her to the suspect roster along with philosopher Robert Wilson and café owner Christopher Locks. Back at the station, Ethan came to the duo and told him he successfully identified their victim. Ethan explained that after doing research on a damaged ID card he found on the victim, he was able to identify him as pest exterminator Matt Lewis. He also located the victim’s office where they found clues to suspect priest Paul Brine as well as Maxwell’s boyfriend, investigative journalist and unofficial informant Joseph Marlow. They then discovered that Matt used to be in a relationship with Mia before she broke up with him for being an obsessive creep. They also learned that the victim was one of Robert’s former troublemaking students, which had angered the philosopher. Later, the duo heard that someone was trying to break in the victim’s office. Inside the victim’s office, the detectives stopped Joseph from breaking into the victim’s private safe due to the informant wanting to prove that the exterminator was related to a case of poisoning at a house the victim recently visited. After they told Joseph to leave the scene as he was a suspect, they also discovered Christopher’s dead rat gift to the victim, calling him a "killer of his own kind". They also learned about the victim’s unholy behavior in the church, causing the Father to get annoyed. After discovering enough evidence, they were able to arrest Robert for the murder. Upon being accused, Robert tried to deny everything but quickly snapped when they told him he was cruel to have murdered another life. The philosopher explained that Matt's "ways of removing pests” was wrongful in his philosophy and that people like him shouldn't be alive. He went on to explain that the pests were useful to make sure the world wouldn't overpopulate and that killing them was just ruining the chances of humanity's survival. When he heard that Matt's company was gonna sell a new way of getting rid of all the rats to the world, he decided that killing him with what the exterminator despised the most was the only true way of fixing this world. So he went ahead to murder Matt as that was what his philosophy said to do. Disgusted by the philosophical beliefs of the murderer, Judge Brighton sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, Joseph came to the station asking for the player’s help. When the player along with Diana asked what he wanted help with, the journalist then explained he had discovered information about the gang but he had lost them in the victim's office when he was investigating it earlier. In the office, the detectives found a locked journal that revealed the information that Joseph spoke about. After Maxwell analyzed the gang coded notes, he was able to confirm that the gang's goal was to create chaos in the name of Jordan Brown to pull off their plans as a black market for their remaining drugs. Horrified by the revelation, they informed Chief Tempest, who told them to be prepared in case. Meanwhile, Christopher came to them saying that he had overheard a conversation at the café that he thought sounded strange. This led the café owner to explain that he overheard someone speaking about getting revenge on someone after they stopped three of their plans. At the cafe, the team found a broken phone, which they repaired and sent it to Erika. Erika then confirmed that the unknown person was speaking about Dakota Kennedy’s, Zander Parsons’s and Marie Summers’s arrests, revealing that the gang wanted to take revenge on the police for causing their organs harvesting and diamond smuggling to be stopped and that some of their drugs had been confiscated by the police. However, Erika was unable to identify the man due to a voice changer used during the call, which left the team wondering what type of revenge the gang would be planning on them. After all the events, Maxwell then told the team that he had found a margined note about the gang planning to carry on with their plans that very day. This led Major and the player to decide to see if they could investigate the café again to find anything on the gang’s plans to stop them from creating chaos. However, they only found a card that was written to the player, saying “The die is cast”. Major and the player then realized that they had been misled and they hurried to get back to the police station… Meanwhile, The Speaker was on a phone call with someone, the sound of an engine heard through the speaker. The Speaker asked their accomplice, if they were ready to create chaos. The accomplice then agreed, saying that they were ready, before the engine roared to life as the sound of metal hitting stone walls cracked, creating the satisfaction that the Speaker’s plans may have succeeded after all... Summary Victim *'Matt Lewis' (eaten alive by rats) Murder Weapon *'Rats' Killer *'Robert Wilson' Suspects Profile *The suspect does crosswords *The suspect uses mouthwash Appearance *The suspect wears Stockinette stitch Profile *The suspect does crosswords *The suspect knows knots *The suspect uses mouthwash Appearance *The suspect wears Stockinette stitch Profile *The suspect does crosswords *The suspect knows knots *The suspect uses mouthwash Profile *The suspect does crosswords *The suspect knows knots *The suspect uses mouthwash Appearance *The suspect wears Stockinette stitch Profile *The suspect does crosswords *The suspect knows knots *The suspect uses mouthwash Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knots. *The killer uses mouthwash. *The killer does crosswords. *The killer wears Stockinette stitch. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rat Cage, Unconscious Woman Torres) *Check on Mia Torres about the murdered victim. (New Clue: Torn Message) *Examine Torn Message. (Result: Message to Mia; New Crime Scene: Local Café) *Investigate Local Café. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Philosopher's Book) *Examine Philosopher's Book. (Result: Faded Book Cover Revealed; New Suspect: Robert Wilson) *Ask Mr Robert Wilson about the murder. *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Receipt Signature) *Examine Receipt Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Christopher Locks) *Ask Christopher Locks about the rodent murder. *Examine Rat Cage. (Result Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mouthwash) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Exterminator Office. (Clues: Faded Bible, Torn Card, Bloody Page) *Examine Faded Bible. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Paul Brine) *Ask Father Paul Brine about the murder. (Attribute: Paul uses mouthwash) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Joseph Marlow) *Ask Joseph about the murder. (Attribute: Joseph uses mouthwash and knows knots) *Examine Bloody Page. (Result: Strange Riddles) *Analyze Strange Riddles. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer does crosswords; New Crime Scene: Café Tables) *Investigate Café Tables. (Result: Mia's Purse, Torn Pieces) *Examine Mia's Purse. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Texts from Matt) *Ask Mia about the victim being her ex-boyfriend. (Attribute: Mia uses mouthwash and does crosswords) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Robert about the restraining order. (Attribute: Robert uses mouthwash, does crosswords and knows knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Joseph Marlow about breaking into the victim's office. (Attribute: Joseph does crosswords; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Locked Gift, Smashed Award) *Examine Locked Gift. (Result: Rat Gift) *Ask Christopher about the rat gift. (Attribute: Christopher does crosswords, knows knots and uses mouthwash) *Examine Smashed Award. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (09:00:00) *Ask Father Paul Brine about the smashed award. (Attribute: Paul knows knots and does crosswords) *Investigate Empty Bedroom. (Clues: Cushions, Broken Pieces) *Examine Cushions. (Result: Box of Rat Attract) *Analyze Rat Attract Box. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Stockinette stitch) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to When Violence Bites Back (5/6). (No stars) When Violence Bites Back (5/6) *Ask Joseph about the information he knew. (Reward: Bulletproof Vest) *Investigate Local Café. (Clue: Joseph's Journal) *Examine Joseph's Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Journal Notes Revealed) *Analyze Joseph's Notes. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Tempest about the planned chaos. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Christopher needed help with. *Investigate Local Café. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Phone Restored) *Analyze Damaged Phone. (06:00:00) *Thank Christopher for the intel. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clue: Faded Card; Available after all tasks are completed) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Card to the Police) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Ivory Peaks (The Mystery)